


a moment of happiness (before the war)

by sansateas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post 8x01, Sisters, arya and sansa talk about boys, arya is scared of feelings, feelings talk, gendry is dumb, show canon, they makeout for a bit there’s not smut, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansateas/pseuds/sansateas
Summary: Arya has lots of feelings to work through after talking to Gendry in the forge, and Sansa helps her out. Maybe, Gendry wasn’t so stupid after all.





	a moment of happiness (before the war)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jetblacklilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/gifts).



When she saw him again, she thought was she dreaming.

It had been so many years since she had last scene that bullheaded boy, her best friend during some of the worst times of her life. She had gotten just gotten a glimpse at Jon, her constant companion in her childhood, seen the Hound who she thought she left to die, but then she saw him. Gendry. Just thinking his name felt odd, since she had buried away all those feelings she once held for him, they were too painful to acknowledge. During her time as No One, Gendry and all the moments she shared with him had been distant memories.

Yet here she now was, leaving the forge with a smile on her face. He looked so happy to see her, and she felt her tummy do flips every time he smiled. When he had called her “m’lady” she couldn’t even be annoyed, just hearing that phrase again made her heart flutter.

She was only a kid the last time she saw him, now she was a woman. When she was still a girl, she knew she would have gone to the ends of the earth for him. Would she now? After all the things she’d been through, having left her identity behind for a while, slowly becoming Arya again, what did that mean for how she felt about Gendry?

As much as she hated to admit it, Sansa probably had the answers. Sansa, who she fought with so much as a child, now the Sansa she would die for. Her sister had grown so close to her in these past weeks, Arya didn’t know how much she needed a female presence in her life like Sansa until there were nights where Sansa and her would just sit by the fire eating dinner, talking about their life, laughing about silly things that happened that day, and filling each other with hope. Sansa was the first one to ask Arya about her past with boys, if anyone ever caught her attention. Arya had said no, and that had only sent her mind running that night when she was trying to sleep about how she was a woman grown, but she had yet to experience love. So now maybe it was time to find Sansa again.

When Arya knocked on Sansa’s door, she heard a soft “come in” from the other side. Sansa was sitting by the fire, knitting once again. Lately Arya had noticed she did that when she was stressed.

“What’s wrong this time?” Arya asked, sitting down next to her.

“What do you mean? You’re the one that came here.”

“Yes, I did come to talk to you, but you look ready to stab someone with those knitting needles. Which would be a very bad idea, you probably wouldn’t hurt them at all,” Arya said smiling.

Sansa sighed, “It’s just Jon. We were fighting about the dragon queen earlier, but we got interrupted before we actually resolved anything. Can’t say I didn’t expect this though, there’s just so much to work through,” she said frowning. She paused her knitting and looked up to Arya. “But enough about me, why are you here?”

“Can’t I just visit my dear sister every once in a while?”

“We have dinner together every night, Arya. I know something’s on your mind this time.”

“You’re starting to get to know me a bit too well honestly,” Arya laughed. She then took a deep breath, finding her courage to have the most girly talk she’s ever had with Sansa in her life. “Well, you’re right. I need your help with something.”

Sansa smiled, “You know you can ask me for help with anything.”

“It’s about this boy,” Arya began.

“A BOY?” Sansa looked too pleased about this.

“Sansa, I swear. Don’t make this embarrassing or I’ll leave.”

“Alright, I’ll let you continue, but please tell me more.”

Arya laughed, but then sighed. “It’s a long story. Where do I even begin? Well, you know how Jon arrived with a huge party today? Someone from my past was there. I still am trying to figure out how he got there to begin with, I’ll probably ask him that later. But, his name’s Gendry. I’ve told you before about how I escaped King’s Landing and traveled around the Riverlands for a long time before I eventually was kidnapped by the Hound and left Westeros. And I told you how I made some friends that I later lost. Gendry was a blacksmith I met and he was my best friend during that time. He was with me since the day I left King’s Landing, until he was taken away from me. A red priestess came to the Brotherhood one day, and they sold him. He wanted to be a part of them, we had literally fought about that the night before, about how I wanted him to stay with me and go home with me, but he insisted on being part of the Brotherhood. But they sold him off to this red priestess and I never saw him again. It was too painful to think about. I was so young back then, but he was the first and only boy I ever fancied, I think. I never felt anything like that for anyone before. I haven’t felt that since. He was kind and I could trust him with anything, and I just wanted him to be in my life, to be my family as I once told him. And now he’s back.

“I went to the forge today, asking him to help make me a weapon, since that’s the first way I knew how to connect with him again, and also he’s really good at what he does, but it was just so intense. I never felt myself so nervous and confident all at once. He was teasing me and I felt my belly do flips. I don’t know if seeing him again and having this reaction to him means I have feelings for him still, and if he ever liked me. I was just a scrawny girl with a sword when he met me. I just, Sansa. I don’t know what’s going on, you gotta have a clue with this kind of stuff,” Arya finished rambling. Sansa was smiling. Of course she was. _She’s probably waited for this day_ , Arya thought both humorously and bitterly. Her sister probably was very much enjoying Arya having all these feelings.

“I never thought I would see the day my little sister was fretting over a boy,” Sansa laughed. “Arya, no matter what you think about all this, I hope you know that you are a beautiful and intelligent young woman and any man would be lucky to ever even have the privilege of liking you. I know the reality of our last name makes things more complicated too, how you probably are scared me and Jon will try to marry you off to some lord-“

“You know I haven’t thought of that. Gods Sansa, did you really have to bring that up?”

Sansa frowned. “As I was saying, I know from experience that being married off like a piece of meat is horrifying, and I never got to experience the love from the stories I dreamt of. Arya, I know I would never force you to marry someone, I want you to be happy. You have suffered so much, you are one of the strongest people I know. I never want to see you hurt like I did because I was turned into a pawn. So Arya, if you have a chance at happiness with Gendry, you should pursue it. We are in the middle of a war coming, I want more than anything for you to find happiness right now when we could both die,” Sansa said, her eyes tearing up.

Arya felt her eyes watering too. “Sansa don’t say that. We are Starks, we endure, we will survive winter, even if winter is coming for us.” Arya felt herself lying, because a part of her was deeply terrified of what was to come, but she was Arya. And Sansa could not see Arya scared, that would not help Sansa in the slightest. They were each other’s source of strength lately.

“Regardless Arya, if we live or die, you deserve to be happy.”

“But, how do I know? How do I know if he feels the same? You’re the one that read the songs and the stories, what do lovers feel for each other?”

“Lovers?” Sansa said smugly. “Are you already hoping for that?”

“Sansa!” Arya yelled. “You know what, I have to go.”

“Arya, I was joking. Stay. But really, there is no way I am an expert, I’ve never felt those feeling you find in songs with anyone. You just have to take that chance sometimes. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I try to let him know how I feel, and he doesn’t feel the same and I lose him as a friend?”

Sansa put her knitting down and got out of her chair, heading towards the window. “Arya, look at the outside world. We are in the middle of winter, where death is always coming, and now it really marches on us. Just talk to him. Let him know what you feel, or what you think you do. Things will go from there. Take advantage of this small ounce of time we have left.

Arya walked over to Sansa, giving her a quick hug. “Gods, I can’t believe we really are having this conversation. But thank you Sansa,” Arya said as she felt herself grow somewhat hopeful.

Yes, death was coming, but she’s known death so many times. She knew she had to give herself and her feelings for that stupid bullheaded boy a chance. She knew Sansa was right, that they all had so little time left, and why should Arya waste it pining over Gendry, when she could be spending it with Gendry?

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I promise,” Arya said.

“Let me know how it goes. Now off to bed with you, I know you get up early every morning to practice and I have more math I should be working on to count food, the knitting was a distraction.”

“You really act like Mother so much sometimes you know,” Arya teased. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Sansa.”

* * *

 

Arya was getting ready for bed and was washing her face when someone knocked on her door. It was late and she usually wouldn’t expect visitors at this hour. Was it Jon wanting to talk more? Bran had mentioned something about Jon needing his family soon. Arya headed over to the door, it wasn’t that late anyway if Jon needed her. She threw on a robe over her nightgown, it was cold in the room anyway.

She opened the door and of course, it wasn’t Jon. Gendry. Why was Gendry at her door at this hour?

“Arya,” he breathed out.

“How did you find my room?” she asked, slightly annoyed. She didn’t mind him being here, but she hadn’t told him where to find her.

“I asked around a lot, took a while since no one believed I actually knew you but some kid in a wheelchair told me.”

“That’s Bran, my brother, stupid,” she laughed. Why Bran would tell him where her room was she could not understand, but Bran was a bit off lately.

“Oh, sorry, I should have figured that our, he does look like you. How many do you have anyway?” Gendry looked embarrassed.

“I had four once,” she frowned. “Now just Bran and Jon remain. Gods, did you just come here to make me sad?”

“No, I wanted to talk to you,” he said quickly.

“About?” she said, raising her eyebrows.

“Everything. You ran off so quick earlier, I didn’t even get to know where you’ve been these past years.”

“Well are you just going to stand in the doorway then?” she teased, letting him in. Part of her knew she shouldn’t, that if anyone saw this would be scandalous by the next morning. Part of her didn’t care.

She led him over to her desk that she never actually used to get work done, but Sansa insisted she have it, her sitting on top of it and him sitting in the chair. “I missed you, you know,” she smiled.

Gendry grinned, “Well I’m glad you did or me saying that I missed you as well might have been uncomfortable.”

Arya laughed. It felt so right to be here with him again, even if the years had gone by. She took in his eyes, they were bluer than she remembered. His hair she wasn’t that much a fan of, she preferred his floppy hair. But he’d grown more muscular noted, he looked stronger than ever. She always saw him as big and strong then, but she suddenly felt very small next to him.

She then realized she was staring. Arya blushed.

“What? Gendry asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the biggest idiot in the world.”

“Well, I do call you stupid, but I don’t really think you’re that dumb,” she said with a giggle. _Wait, I’m giggling. I don’t ever do that. What does he do to me?_

There was a silence as they both stared at each other.

“Gendry?”

“Yes?”

“Am I still that same little girl to you?”

“You’re still really little, but no. I can tell you’ve grown, that life wasn’t easy for you after we were separated. I want to get to know that woman you are now,” he said, almost as a whisper.

“Good,” she said. She did not know what took over her then, but she reached out to grab his hand.

“Gendry, I really missed you,” she pulled his hand closer to her, having his hand come to her face.

“Arya. . .”

A sort of madness took over her then. She was always bold, but this was different. She leaned towards him and touched her lips to his. His hand she was holding was still at her cheek, and he felt him move it to cup her cheek better. His other arm wrapped itself around her waist as he kissed her back.

Arya finally understood what the fuss was about the songs with the maidens being rescued by handsome princes. His kisses made her feel like a fire ignited in her, she wanted more and more. She groaned when she felt him part her lips to kiss her deeper, wanting him only closer. One moment she was still on the desk and the next she was in his lap on the chair.

She pulled away from the kiss for a second, needing air. He was looking at her like she was the world. Their foreheads were touching, and she felt like he was the only person in her life, the only one mattered.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she said, feeling herself suddenly blush. “You actually like me in that way?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He kissed her lips again quickly. “You’re strong, brave, intelligent, beautiful, fierce, funny-“

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asked, not fully believing him. She might be wrapped around him right now, but she doubted this all for a second. So many times as a child, people had commented on how Sansa was the pretty one, never her. She felt like she was stuck living in Sansa’s shadow, always the second best. But to hear Gendry call her beautiful? It didn’t feel real almost.

“You’re gorgeous, Arya. Everything about you, you’re perfect.”

Arya felt herself redden again. Here he was, telling her how much he liked her. Perhaps Sansa was right, perhaps Arya had to just let herself enjoy this moment of happiness.

“Gendry?”

“Hm?”

“Take me to bed.”

“Aren’t you a maid?”

“Does it matter?”

“I just don’t want to hurt you,” he said concerned. Gods, he really was perfect, wasn’t he?

“You could never hurt me. I trust you,” she said, capturing his lips again. She moaned when he stood from the chair, lifting her up with him, her wrapping his legs around him. She felt him carry her over to her bed and suddenly, Arya knew that no matter what happened, no matter if she died tomorrow, she would always have this night, and this memory of him. She could die having remembered how his lips felt as they kissed her lips and kissed down to her neck, as his hands were all over her. She felt at peace as her body came alive, filled with want. _I am his, and he is mine_ , she thought as his hands moved to untie her robe. He was everywhere, and she still couldn’t get enough.

So, the next morning when she woke up, finding him still in her bed, snoring lightly beside her, his arms wrapped around her, she knew this was what love was. This is what she had waiting for her if she lived, made it out from the war. Nothing was certain, but she hoped for a chance to live her days waking up like this always.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in YEARS, and first for the fandom. Arya and Gendry aren’t even my main asoiaf/got ship but I’m so happy with them in this Ep, i had to. Also Sansa and Arya being friends has me SOFT.


End file.
